homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo Rosetta
'''Angelo Rosetta '''is the son of Carla Rosetta and the brother of Paulie Rosetta. He's the killer of Jack Holden and the ex-boyfriend of Belle Taylor and Charlie Buckton. He's also the boyfriend of Nicole Franklin and stepfather to her son, George Franklin. Storylines Angelo replaces Jack Holden at Yabbie Creek Police Station when he takes time off to deal with his wife, Martha MacKenzie cancer diagnosis. He flirts with Charlie Buckton on an assignment and asks her out but she rejects him. He then turns his attention to Belle Taylor who refuses at first but only goes out with Angelo to make her ex-boyfriend Aden Jefferies jealous. When Belle is held hostage by Aden, Angelo rescues her. They form a friendship which develops into something more. The first test in the relationship is when Angelo is forced to arrest Belle when she protests at a development site but convinces Charlie to drop the charges. Belle later receives threats from the developers, which become a reality when Angelo is attacked. After Belle reunites with Aden, Angelo is incensed and loses his temper, trashing the beach house. That evening, Belle is attacked and Angelo is a suspect. He becomes a pariah in Summer Bay and turns to developer Tim Coleman for help. In exchange for clearing his name, Angelo switches the soil samples to get the investigation against the developers dropped. Belle's attacker Eric "Nobby" Nobbes is arrested and Angelo pays his bail. Nobby is later killed in a confrontation with Tim and Angelo is warned to back off. Angelo then saves Belle's life when a gunman menaces them. Angelo receives a phone call from Tim, who tells him to meet him at the site. Jack has a feeling that Angelo might know something about some alleged toxic waste around the site and follows him there. Jack arrives and Angelo calls out Tim's name several times, but receives no reply. While Jack watches Angelo from behind a tree, a shot is fired in Angelo's direction. Frightened, Angelo draws his revolver and hears a second shot which is even closer, and points his gun ahead. He hears a noise behind him, turns around and shoots twice, resulting in Jack being hit in the chest. Angelo hears Jack fall and thinks it is Tim but realises it is Jack and runs away in shock, leaving him dying at the site. He tries to cover up the killing but Charlie is suspicious and sets up a plan to catch Angelo out. At Jack's wake, Angelo is exposed by Martha who told Jack's father, Tony Holden, who lashes out Angelo but is restrained by several friends. Angelo confesses to killing Jack. He is then arrested and charged. However, he returns several months later under a special investigation into people smuggling as part of the Marine Area Command division of the police. His return upsets and angers Jack's friends and family. Angelo uncovers Jack's cousin, Hugo Austin is the mastermind behind the operation. Hugo refuses to admit anything and he is escorted to a city police station. Hugo is shot and Angelo fabricates a story to Hugo's family that Hugo is dead but in reality Hugo has made a deal. Angelo and Charlie are later promoted to Sergeant and Leading Senior Constable, respectively, which causes jealousy on Charlie's part as Angelo is now her superior. They later split and agree to be just friends. Angelo then discovers Hugo is in hiding with Martha and Senior Detective Gordon Eaves is a corrupt police officer bent on bringing Hugo down. Angelo and Charlie arrest Eaves. Angelo then arrests Hugo and Martha but lets them get away before they can be charged. As a result, Angelo is dismissed from the force and Charlie takes his position. He then starts his own restaurant, Angelo's, in the upper floor of the Surf Club. Angelo's younger brother, Paulie Rosetta, is upon his arrival, mistaken as a food critic by Irene Roberts and Colleen Smart. It becomes clear that Angelo bears a grudge towards Paulie when he greets his brother with a frosty reception. It also annoys Angelo that everybody, including Charlie all seem taken by Paulie's outgoing nature and charming ways. The reason for Angelo's resentment is because Paulie inherited the family restaurants and Angelo had taken the blame for a fire when they were younger. It emerges Paulie is in some hot water with loan sharks and Angelo agrees to help him. Charlie tries to assist with some illegal money left by Hugo but Angelo refuses. He borrows $3,000 from the bank and tells Charlie the debt is paid. After finding out Angelo and Paulie have gambled the money, Charlie is angry and forces them to call their parents and they bail out Paulie. The brothers then mend their feud. In 2011, Angelo hosts a singles' night at the restaurant, which is gatecrashed by the River Boys. After they get drunk, they begin a brawl. Angelo goes into business with Darryl Braxton, after Darryl helps the restaurant make a profit. Angelo later become uneasy with his new partnership, especially when Darryl changes the menu. Angelo becomes good friends with Nicole Franklin and he helps deliver her son, George. They then begin a relationship. When Angelo discovers a large marijuana crop being harvested in the forest, he calls Charlie to let her know, before being knocked out by Darryl's brother, Heath Braxton. Angelo is taken to the hospital where he remains unconscious. He wakes up and tells Charlie that he does not remember what happened, but when he warns Nicole, she realises that he does. Brodie Upton holds Nicole hostage and Angelo helps talk him down. Angelo discovers that Charlie is seeing Darryl and try to warn her about him. Angelo manages to blackmail Darryl into buying him out of the business and he and Nicole leave Summer bay with George. Angelo and Nicole later meet up with Marilyn Chambers in the city when she comes to visit George.